Floatingly mounted airbag modules which can be depressed by a limited axial stroke for generating a horn signal, undertake the function of a horn actuating element. Such modules are as also designated as “floating horn” modules. They have the advantage, compared with horn button switches arranged on the steering wheel, that the airbag module always keeps its central position independently of the steering wheel turning angle, so that the horn actuation in dangerous situations is simplified. The module is movable against the force of compression springs so far downwards that at least one of the contacts provided on the base of the module mounting is closed by the depressing of the airbag module.
In order to ensure a triggering of the horn in case of a decentral pressure exertion onto the airbag module, several contact sites are provided, and the airbag module must be able to tilt laterally. This requires a relatively large distance between the side wall of the airbag module and the lateral guide of the airbag mounting, which contradicts the requirement for as small gap dimensions as possible and in addition promotes undesired vibrations of the airbag module.
German Patent No. 196 25 722 shows a vehicle steering wheel with a movable airbag module which can be depressed by a limited axial stroke for generating a horn signal. The distance between the airbag module and the lateral guides of the steering structure is provided by laterally projecting extensions of the airbag module.
A further disadvantage of the hitherto conventional floating horn modules is the very costly electrical connection of the plurality of horn contacts which requires several cables and/or printed circuit boards.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle steering wheel with a floating horn module which, with few components, ensures a reliable triggering of the horn.